YuGiOh 5D's: Sayer's Death Gory Version
by Pookles
Summary: Only the extremely gross parts from the story Sayer's Death. Rated M for violence and language.


I walked in the front doors of the Arcadia Movement building carrying a black duffel bag, I walk up to Akiza Izayoi's room and knock on the door.

"Akiza?" I call softly from behind the door.

"Come in," I hear her voice call.

I open the door slowly careful not to wake anyone and close it behind me.

"Akiza, you remember the plan right?" I say placing my duffel bag on the bed and sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I do, but where will I stay?" she says looking at me.

"With Yusei, I know you two have bonded a little bit, but I know you'll be fine," I say reassuring her and placing my hand on her shoulder. "He already knows what I'm planning to do and he's coming to get you."

"Okay, I should be okay with him…" she says looking away a light blush showing in the moonlight from her window.

My eyes light up. "You like him don't you?" I ask eagerly.

"No, he just helped me and I thank him for that."

"I know you're lying, you like him and you know it."

"I know, please don't tell him!"

"I won't," I say with a glance out her window. "He's here. Open the window and lower yourself down with your powers."

"I'll try," she says walking to the window.

Akiza had just jumped out the window and I wasn't scared for her. Normally when a person jumped out a window you would think they were committing suicide but she wasn't Yusei had probably caught her. I walked over to my duffel bag and pulled out a second one and filled it with Akiza's clothes and belongings which wasn't much. I took a good look at the belongings I was packing. All of her clothes took up less than half the bag and I realized what else she had. I open her drawers and placed in the bag The House of Night Series, a pencil case with a black rose pattern on it, her toiletries, two hard to believe fake roses on black one red with the stems intertwined and tied with a piece of red and black polka spotted ribbon.

'_This is beautiful even though it's fake, must be really important,' _I think as I place the roses in the bag.

I went through her nightstand and found the last of her belongings which were a red and black camera, a four subject notebook, and her diary. I placed the camera and notebook in the bag, but I find myself staring at the diary, it's decorated with a black rose in the center surrounded by stardust.

'_Wow, she does love Yusei…' _I think as I place the diary in the bag.

I walk over to the window to see Akiza standing up and looking at me. I give her thumbs up and drop the bag from the 10 story window.

I'm now walking to Sayur's room. The night before we'd evacuated all the psychics, which there were five not including Akiza, staying in that building. They all went home to their families who accepted them back without any problem. I got to Sayur's room and kicked open the door to his room to see him sitting up in bed, shirtless.

"Good evening Ms. Lola," He says putting down his reading.

"Cut the crap Sayur, you know what I want," I retort.

"Which is?"

"You dead."

"Really? Good luck," he says standing up and putting his shirt on.

"Oh, trust me, if anyone was wishing someone luck it would be you to you," I say pulling ten knives out of the duffel bag.

He grunts as my psychic powers knock him against the wall and I throw the knives into the loose sleeves and his loose pant legs, pinning him against the left wall.

"Impressive for a young lady," he says snickering.

I backhand him across the face.

"Shut up you emotionless bastard! Oh and one more thing, don't scream!" I shout at him.

I walk over to my bag and pull out a tazer and shoot him with it. And of course he screams. I pull the tazer end off his chest and place it back into the barrel and place the tazer back in the bag. This tazer doesn't knock you out it just hurts like hell. Next, I pull out a dagger still in its plastic case. I take it out of the case and drive it right into Sayur's left thigh. He screams again as the blood pools onto the floor.

"W-What is this burning in my leg?" he pants eyes wide with fear.

I snicker and turn to him from my bag. "I soaked the blade of that dagger in acid."

His eyes widen even more and his head hits the wall behind him. I walk back over to him with a three-pronged, metal, and superheated ritual cutter which looked like a violent version of a backscratcher behind my back. I pull his chin downward so he's looking at me.

"Do you want me to end it?" I ask smirking.

He shakes his head. "I-I c-can live t-through t-this," he manages to get out over the pain of the acid.

I release his chin and get on my knees. I move my arms so that they are straight out beside me as if I was playing a tree in the school play. The ritual cutter in my right hand, glowing red because of the heat, I stand up and place the cutter just below his collarbone and rake it downwards to his waist leaving a very wide slash mark going down his chest.

I shudder at sight of the amount of blood dripping from his body and onto the floor and I cut his skin twice more each slash mark going to one of his shoulders. I pull open the flaps of his skin and walk over to my bag.

"What are you going to do? Slash my internal organs to pieces?" he says blood now dripping out of his mouth.

I don't say anything as I put on my fireproof gloves and pick up the coals of the fire I'd used to heat the ritual cutter. I place the coals in the open spaces in between is internal organs and quickly sew him back up. It looked like he'd just gone through surgery and the best surgeon had sewn him back up. I take off the gloves and grip the handle of the whip that was handing from my belt. He screams in pain again, my eyes narrow and I lash the whip at him.

"Shut up you heartless bastard!" I shout at him as he flinches away from the pain of the fresh scar with blood dripping from his left cheek.

I set his clothes on fire and I let the fire keep burning the only thing that really hadn't been damaged yet, his flesh. As soon as the fire had burned completely through his clothes the knives were no longer holding him to the wall so he falls face first onto the blood covered floor. The only article of clothing he was still wearing was his fireproof pants.

'_Why the hell is he wearing fireproof pants?' _I think as I place all the instruments of torture back into the duffel bag and pull out the last two clean, instruments of torture.

I walk over to where he lay on the floor and pull out my R-77 Revolver (I don't know much about guns so I just copied what the picture was called) with the muffler on the end.

"What are you goi-"He starts but gets cut off by a bullet into his left temple.

I pull out a knife and brandish the Crimson Dragon into is back, symbolizing that this was meant to be. My eyes turn red and I am face to face with the Crimson Dragon.

"Thank you Misty Lola, you've defeated the last major emotional threat to the signers, you have my eternal thanks to you, protector of the signers," the dragon says calmly.

I bow to the dragon and I come back to my senses. I grab my bag and run out of the building. I turn back to face the building and pull a grenade off my belt which had been hidden by my coat. I pull out the pin and chuck it into the fifteenth story window and wait till it explodes before running off back to my house. I use my connection with the Crimson Dragon and my abilities given to me as protector of the signers to make the torture weapons disappear into a different dimension until I need them again.

'_Hopefully I won't ever need these again,' _I think as the bag disappears.

I finish my duty of getting rid of the evidence and go up to my room, change my clothes and go to bed.


End file.
